(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to certain bis(arylazo)diimide compounds and methods for their preparation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that many dyestuffs and organic pigments contain azo groups and/or imide groups. To the best of the applicants' knowledge, no known organic pigments contain azo groups and imide groups in the structural arrangement contained in the compounds disclosed and claimed herein.